onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro/Abilities and Powers
Battle Handicaps When the straw hats fought with Kizaru and the others at the Sabaondy it was pointed that Zoro had not healed completely from his battle with Kuma at thriller bark. Should we put this to the Battle handicaps part?Giotis 18:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Timeline error. I was wondering if this paragraph of information should be fixed so it is correct to how the events happened. (This paragraph can be found in the Zoro/Abilites and Powers tab) "To match his strength, Zoro also has an incredible tolerance of pain, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured: Mr. 1's two buzz saws jamming into his chest during the Alabasta arc, Arlong's saw-like nose stabbing into his chest, Mihawk's Black Sword slashing his chest, CP9's Kaku's many Rankyaku attacks, Oars' kick and Kuma's Ursus Shock. This last is especially impressive as Zoro managed to absorb the tremendous amount of punishment Luffy had taken, besides the damage inflicted on him during fights with Oars and Ryuma only remarking afterward "Nothing happened" when questioned by Sanji" Just wondering, because I know if I edit it, someone will get upset and undo it unless we talk about it first. JonTheMan 02:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Perception Shouldn't an article on Zoro's perception in battle be considered? Movie 5 - sword breakage At the end of the 5th movie while Zoro and Saga are fighting, the katana that Zoro gave Saga breaks. Do we just assume Zoro got it fixed again or that it wasn't one of his own katana to start with? To my knowledge, after Logue Town the first sword Zoro loses permenantly is via the rusting guy at Ennies Lobby. Baarb 18:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Movies aren't canon (except Strong World, but that's another story), so don't worry about it. 18:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) i found the name of the musscle pumping techince zoro uses i watched one piece espoide 299, were zoro fought Kaku and i found out the musscle pumping moves he uses is called tectques name is NI GORIRA and ICHI GORIRA, we should add it under ablities. Vegeta ssj5 02:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Santoryu SeaTerror 18:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Zoro and haki Zoro is actually the first member of the strawhat's that shows the ability of haki. During his fight against mr. 1 in the alabasta arc zoro states that he can sense the rythme of all things and he can tell where his sword is and was able to tell where no stones were gonna fall on him... episode 119 this should be updated to the abilities page on zoro Dacota D. (talk) 07:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe it should be noted as a hint that Zoro is able to use Kenbunshoku Haki. It's also not confirmed expressly that he is able to use KH just because he was able to sense Caribou. :-- 14:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) NOT CONFIRMED. 07:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Zoro's first demonstration of busoshku Haki in chapter 687 when he made monet bleed. please update it in the abilities and powers section Post-Timeskip Zoro actively (and definitely) displays the use of Kenbunshoku Haki when fighting Hordy in the Palace (Episode 536) when he is shown dodging Hordy's Yabusame with ease and also blocking them with his sword hilt, almost exactly like when Luffy dodges Hordy's Yabusame in the plaza. 23:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, now cite something canon. 00:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Kenbunshoku Haki confirmed In Chapter 680, Zoro commented on how Sanji sensed a 'weird aura' (Vergo) and that's why he left. Ssj7 (talk) 11:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly. Was it really the best idea to bring something up about Sanji on Zoro's talk page? Hm? The answer is no. No it wasn't. 15:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Zoro actually says "It's because a weird aura appeared behind us" so it seems pretty clear he can sense it also. So, Zoro is now a confirmed Kenbunshoku Haki user, No? 06:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) No. 12:24, September 6, 2012 (UTC) He doesn't have to say "With Kenbunshoku I sensed some unfamiliar aura that appeared behind us" in order to confirm it, Duh! How does jackasses like you guys become admins? lol you're just like some corrupt marines/government officials from the world of One Piece! are you really fans of the series? cos' you obviously don't appear so. That's obviously Kenbunshoku no haki, do you have holes for eyes or are you just brain dead? keep abusing your power until some pirates show up and send you flying, like the Straw Hats do :P ps: can we report you guys to higher authorities or something? that's as far as we civilians can go. or will it end up just like the missing kids reports ;P 14:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'm apparently an admin. By the way, this isn't unfair, it's policy. There is far too much haki speculation, and right now our policy is to leave it until it is directly stated. And you can report people to higher authorites, but it we aren't the ones calling people jackasses. 15:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Good policy, I suppose, but not very practical though. I like the saying "If it looks like haki and the person is known to know about haki... it's probably haki" 20:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Zoro wasn't cutting steel in the Anime before He learned how? The Wiki states that the Anime was inconsistent with Zoro being albe to cut steel before he gained this ability but this maybe untrue. It was never stated if the Cannon Balls or Chains where made of Steel (check me on this). Cannon balls are usually made of Lead, (Cast-) Iron, Brass, and Historically other materials whre used such as stone but it was somewhat rare to see steel canon balls(even post-American Civil war). As all of these are much softer Metals that a normal person could cleave threw with a hatchet(or sword) in several, if not one, strike. Civil war refrence for some more indepth info on cannon balls: http://www.pochefamily.org/books/SolidShotEssentialsMod.html 03:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Chris C. Strong, thick, solid metal. Hard to cut. Don't overthink it. 03:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That's what she said. SeaTerror (talk) 03:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) You can't come back with a comeback after eight seconds. You got three seconds. Five, tops. It's called a quip, not a sloooowwwwp. 03:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Abilitys and Powers / Former Swords What's whith the two swords of Wapol's soldiers (Vol. 16 Chapter 141)? 21:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Trivia: Zoro is 10x stronger I don't know how to add it. But can we add some trivia about current Zoro being at least 10x stronger than his pre-skip self? We can say this because of 108 Pound Cannon and 1080 Pound Cannon as well as the 36 Pound Phoenix and 360 Pound Phoenix he has used. I am not sure why Oda would show us 2 improved moves exactly 10x stronger if not to prove he is at least 10x stronger. Thoughts? Nexus32 (talk) 00:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) That's speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 00:17, August 29, 2014 (UTC) : - Zoro is stronger than he was pre-skip. Fact. : - He has shown 2 moves post-skip exactly 10x stronger than their previous versions pre-skip. Fact. : Where's the speculation? Nexus32 (talk) 00:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Because you are guessing he is 10x stronger. Besides if you're going by math like that 360 x 10 = 3600. SeaTerror (talk) 00:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Did I misunderstand something? His pre-skip moves: 108 Pound Cannon 36 Pound Pheonix His post-skip moves: 1080 Pound Cannon 360 Pound Pheonix Nexus32 (talk) 01:04, August 29, 2014 (UTC) another way to show that Zoro is a lot stronger then his pre-time skip self, is that his none of his opponents post-time skip have been so much a land a scratch on him yet (compared to him constantly being injured in pretty much every one of his main canon fights pre-time skip, except for his fight with Ryuma). 10:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Other examples of Zoro's lack of Orientation during the Alabasta arc marines commented on his complete lack orientation after Tashigi ordered them to help the Strawhats and were already aware of Zoro's lack of orientation beforehand, but then stated it was ridiculously bad. Also Zoro climbed "up" the clocktower because the marines kept telling him to North. another example was when Zoro was leading the group after breaking out of the prison during anime G-8 arc with LC Drake stating there was no where for them to run while a large group of marine waiting in ambush in large room with aparantly only one straight corridor between the ambush site and prison. but much to LC Drake's dismay the Strawhats had avoided the ambush completely due to Zoro leading the way. 03:33, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Contradiction In the article, under Abilities and Powers — Physical Abilities, it says that "He has also grown strong enough to be able to effortlessly kill a Logia user of inferior fighting ability, as he demonstrated to Monet by cutting her vertically in half without Haki, proving that she would have died if he were serious." My problem is the usage of the word kill but then contradicting that by saying "She would have died" which means he did NOT kill her! Is this merely an error or am I missing something here? [[User:Grimmjay|'Profile']] / [[User talk:Grimmjay|'Talk']] 11:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I'll change it. 11:31, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Holy wall of code, Batcalu!. Anyway it isn't a mistake. It just meant he held back and could have killed her if he wanted. SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC)